Sólo diré que el gato se llama Lennon
by Christineta
Summary: Es la historia de Norma, una simple enfermera que trabaja en un psiquiátrico en Seattle y de la gente que la rodea. Un día llega un nuevo enfermo del cual no debe separarse por ser un enfermo de alto riesgo. Esa noticia revoluciona a casi todos los pacientes, pues no quieren que nadie acapare a la chica que mejor trata a los pocos pacientes de la clínica de salud mental.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola papá!

Primero que todo: tranquilo. Estoy bien, ya llevo una semana aquí y sé que he acertado con mi elección. Sé que no estás de acuerdo conmigo y que te preocupa mucho que haya elegido trabajar en un psiquiátrico, y más en uno que está tan lejos de casa.

Lo que se ve aquí día a día no es nada bonito de ver, pero me gusta mi trabajo. Bueno, ten en cuenta que solo llevo una semana, puede que dentro de un mes esté de nuevo en la granja llorando en tus brazos como un corderillo asustado porque no he podido con ello o puede que por otro lado, llegue un camión para el traslado de Atenea, lo cierto es que la echo de menos, a ella y a todos, si llega a venir me daría pena separarla de Tristán, pero es un burro fuerte, estoy segura de que lo superará.

Echo de menos la granja, y te echo de menos a ti, por favor, no te enfades conmigo y no tardes en escribirme.

Te adora, tu hija.

Norma Trammer.


	2. Capítulo 1: La Clínica de Salud Mental

La Clínica de Salud Mental de Seattle no es ni la más prestigiosa del mundo ni la más exitosa, ni la más grande, pero es el lugar en el que yo decidí trabajar. Llevo aquí ya un año, y pese a los refunfuños de mi padre y su poca fe en que mi elección por este centro fuera la acertada, he de decir que no habría sido mejor opción entrar a trabajar en el pequeño hospital que había en la ciudad de al lado de mi diminuto pueblo.

En la clínica hay muchos especialistas para tratar con toda la clase de pacientes, la mayoría son gente que no pasa mucho tiempo con el resto y los enfermeros y enfermeras son lo peor de lo peor, casi todos tenían el psiquiátrico como último recurso. Con los únicos que me llevo bien son dos especialistas, uno es el doctor Robert Riverstone, un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, de pelo oscuro y ojos aguamarina, trabajaba en la unidad de trastornos adictivos y trastornos alimenticios. Angus decía que no quería trabajar con los auténticos neuróticos, porque él también estaba como un cencerro, así que le cargaron con los drogodependientes y las anoréxicas (había algún que otro chico, pero en su mayoría eran mujeres). El doctor Riverstone era un gran amigo, y un gran amante de mi café. A primera hora de la mañana siempre se pasa por mi pequeño rincón en el hospital, la enfermería. Nosotras tenemos un pequeño cuartucho en el que prepararnos el café y con un pequeño sofá.  
La otra persona con la que no me da tirria hablar es con Margarett Softmare, aunque para sus amigos es Maggie, tiene treinta años y es soltera, se puso el sobrenombre de Maggie, ella dice que es porque Margarett le parece un nombre muy clásico, pero todos los que la conocen saben que es por su amor incondicional a Rod Stewart. Maggie trata con los enfermos más peligrosos, los que prácticamente no tienen cura y a los que hay que estar vigilando prácticamente a cada momento. Muchas veces acaba agotada, ya que emocionalmente, el suyo, es uno de los trabajos más difíciles.

No me llevo especialmente bien con los enfermeros y enfermeras del centro, ya que casi todos son… ¿cómo dice Gaby, mi pequeña amiga? Ah si, poco humanos. Los enfermos se quejan mucho de como los tratan, aunque también hay que añadir que muchos son bastante difíciles de tratar.

Resumiendo en cuanto a pacientes. El Hospital de Salud Mental de Seattle está dividido en tres secciones: enfermos crónicos, trastornos alimenticios, trastornos adictivos y trastornos del humor. También hay una pequeña categoría en la que entran por supuesto todos los enfermos crónicos, ya que en su mayoría son esquizofrénicos, y dentro de los que padecen trastornos del humor, casi todos los que sufren depresión. Los más propensos al suicidio.

Llegados a este punto creo que debería presentarme ya oficialmente. Me llamo Norma Trammer. Nací en un pequeño pueblito de Sussex, Inglaterra. Mi historia, a pesar de que no es precisamente agradable de contar no fue traumática para mí. Mi padre, Joseph es dueño de una granja que se incendió cinco años antes de mi nacimiento. En ese incendio murieron Nancy, la primera y única esposa de mi padre, y mi medio hermano Henry, que tenía solo ocho años. Durante los tres años siguientes al desastre, mi padre dedicó todo su tiempo y toda su energía en restaurar la granja y en hacerla prosperar y cuando comenzó a tener tiempo libre ahogaba sus penas entre las prostitutas de los alrededores. A la que más frecuentaba era a mi madre, según él una de las más hermosas de todo el condado pero también un alma rebelde, joven e independiente. Una noche oyó que alguien llamó a su puerta y al abrir encontró un canasto y dentro un bebé, que, por cierto, era yo. Sólo encontró una nota que decía: "Es tu hija, yo no la puedo mantener. No le hables de mí. Te quiere, tu rosa francesa. PD: Se llama Norma. "

Pese a mis orígenes fui una niña feliz, que jugaba con todos y cada uno de los animales de la granja, teniendo como lo más cercano a una hermana a mi yegua Atenea.

En contra de su voluntad, mi padre me habló de ella cuando cumplí los dieciocho y me dijo que no intentara buscarla, porque sería en vano. Así que haciéndole caso al hombre que ha hecho de padre y madre durante veinticinco años nunca la busqué.

En cuanto a mi carrera fue algo simple: enfermería. Pero ya tenía claro que quería trabajar con enfermos mentales. Con mi elección dejé a mi padre bastante solo, pero él, pese a que no le gustaba la idea de los enfermos mentales, me animó a salir de la granja.

Adoro mi trabajo, prácticamente me paso el día poniendo inyecciones o sacando sangre, pero lo que más me gusta es calmar a la gente que entra con una crisis nerviosa. Muchos de mis "agradables" compañeros dicen que es como una especie de "don" que tengo, y con ese argumento muchos optan por los traslados y la medicación no inyectada, ya que, según mi jefa, soy la que menos marcas deja en lo tocante a las agujas, así que mientras todo el mundo se pasa el día de un lado a otro, yo me paso la vida en la enfermería, aunque casi nunca estoy sola. Siempre hay algún paciente que con cualquier escusa viene a hacerme algo de compañía.

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo, se que es algo corto, pero no tardo mucho en publicar, espero que os guste y ver pronto vuestros reviews. En las categorías puse que está relacionado con la película _The Notebook_, porque de todas las categorías que hay, la que más se parece al fic que voy a escribir es esa. No esperéis ver una historia como la de Noah y Allie, pero si algo por el estilo. Saludines de una novata en , Christineta. **


	3. Capítulo 2: Normita hay noticias frescas

Una mañana más, otro día más, suena el despertador a las seis de la mañana y yo comienzo mi ritual diario.

Me ducho

Café

Me visto

Le doy de comer al gato

Cambio la arena

Me maquillo

Salgo por la puerta

Cojo el coche

Abro la enfermería.

10. Café

Y eso es así todas las santas mañanas, menos una semana en Navidad, otra en Pascua y dos en verano. No es que tenga ese horario por imposición, sino por propia elección, aquí en Seattle no tengo a nadie y adoro mi trabajo, así que como de momento ningún psicólogo bien parecido y con el que se pueda tratar no me ha pedido aún que salga con él a cenar como en todas esas películas ñoñas de solteronas y con las que te ves venir cada tiro, de momento no, no salgo. Así que todos los días soy la primera que entra y la última que se va, y también la que más guardias hace y la que más café bebe.

–Buenos días Normita –es Robert, mi querido Robert. Todas las mañanas hace lo mismo

–Hola Riverstone –saludo con voz somnolienta – ¿ya vienes a por tu café?

–Si, mi querida ricitos de chocolate –creo que a este punto de la historia debería mencionar que tengo los ojos color Coca-Cola, el pelo castaño rizado casi por la cintura y para que mentir, soy un palo de escoba y más bien pequeñaja. –Sabes que no puedo soportar la mañana sin tu maravillo…

–Riverstone corta el rollo –espeto esbozando una sonrisa –Ya sé que mi café está delicioso –doy un trago a la taza que acababa de prepararme antes de los buenos días de mi psicólogo amigo. Maniobro un rato con la vieja cafetera casi sin pensarlo para hacer el café. –Aquí tienes.

Él da un largo trago y luego me mira fijamente con sus ojos color hielo. –Tengo noticias frescas querida mía –dice con tono misterioso.

–Genial –digo con fingido entusiasmo –y por favor abstente de contarme cotilleos a no ser que me interesen de verdad.

De repente entra otra persona en la enfermería gritando –¡Norma, Norma, Norma! Traigo noticias

Pongo los ojos en blanco y miro a mi amiga –Maggie, intenta por favor, no despertar a todos los enfermos del hospital. –Miro a mis extraños amigos que están ambos mirándose fijamente, como haciendo un duelo para ver quien me cuenta la "gran noticia" –Venga chicos, disparad.

–Verás –finalmente Robert gana la guerra de miradas –hoy van a traer un enfermo de alto riesgo –me quedo mirando a mis compañeros con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Sólo es eso? ¿¡Será una broma!? –digo algo defraudada por el cotilleo.

– ¡Trammer! –ahora ya se me han roto los esquemas, la voz proviene de Adder, James Adder, el director del hospital

–Dígame señor Adder

–Necesito hablar con usted a solas – el director es un hombre de color, de unos cincuenta y cinco años, es un gran psiquiatra, tiene dos hijas y un hijo, y está casado con una mujer blanca, es ancho, atlético y altísimo, y aunque en el fondo sea un buenazo es bastante imponente. Así que solo le hace falta girarse para salir por la puerta conmigo a continuación.

Una vez en el despacho él se sienta y con una mano me hace una señal para que haga lo propio.

–Verás Trammer, te he hecho venir por una razón –comienza a decir, por lo visto la historia va para largo. Coge un informe y me lo entrega. En la portada pone: Lázaro Winther. –Él es la razón. Se llama Lázaro, ha pasado por innumerables centros de salud mental y de todos lo han desplazado. Padece una fuerte depresión a raíz de la muerte de su hermana Natalia

–Son nombres españoles –pienso en voz alta

–Si, como verás en el historial, la madre de Lázaro y Natalia era española. –dijo contestando a mi pensamiento en voz alta –Es un enfermo bastante complicado y muy peligroso para el resto de los enfermos, los provoca para que intenten matarle, y ha intentado suicidarse muchísimas veces. –doy un silbido algo asombrada ante el historial. El sujeto en cuestión tiene treinta y ocho años, y no tuvo una vida fácil. Por lo que pone aquí, sé que sus padres murieron cuando él tenía dieciocho años y Natalia unos nueve, fue un accidente de coche, pero a pesar de que tuvo que cuidar de su hermana consiguió su título en empresariales y de hecho fue un gran empresario hasta la muerte de Natalia dos años atrás, también en un accidente de tráfico. También veo que es de fisonomía atlética, mide un metro ochenta y pesa noventa y dos kilos… en resumen, pareceré una hormiga al lado del prenda. –Ahora te estarás preguntando el porqué de todo esto.

–Si, lo cierto es que no sé por qué me dice todo esto –digo algo contrariada

–Te necesito Norma –eso si que me acaba de dejar muerta –y él también te necesita, ningún psicólogo es capaz de entrar en su mente, nadie puede y a nadie le deja. –sigo sin entender el porqué de todo esto, pero voy a callarme, estoy intrigada ante lo que me está diciendo mi jefe. –No he visto a nadie tratar a los pacientes como lo haces tu, sobretodo a los que padecen depresión, en un año, he visto como se recuperaban tres personas.

La conversación esta no tiene sentido –Pero doctor, eso no es gracias a mi, sino a los especialistas que los tratan a diario, yo solo saco sangre, pongo vacunas y calmo las crisis nerviosas y poco más.

–No, querida, haces mucho más que eso, tienes algo, mi mujer –aclaración momentánea, muchas veces, Erika, la mujer del doctor Adder, ha venido por aquí y ha terminado esperando a su esposo en la enfermería tomándose un café, para variar. –dice que eres increíble, que nunca había visto a una mujer tan enamorada de su trabajo, ah, y también me preguntó si le podías hacer tú los análisis de sangre.

Cada vez estoy más confusa –Dígale que cuando quiera… pero por favor doctor, ¿qué quiere exactamente?

–Necesito que estés pendiente de Lázaro las veinticuatro horas del día, excepto cuando esté con el psiquiatra. Sin duda es el paciente de más riesgo que vamos a tener en el hospital y usted es la persona indicada para tratarlo, de veras _quiero_ que se recupere.

– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

–Claro que si, enfermera –suspira –su padre fue un gran amigo mío.

–Una pregunta más doctor. –digo levantándome de la silla preparada para volver a la enfermería y prepararme para la llegada de mi nueva sombra. –Si tengo que estar pegada a él las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿quiere decir que también voy a tener que pasar las noches aquí?

El doctor Adder asintió pesaroso –Y me temo que tendrá que olvidarse de sus vacaciones. A no ser…

–A no ser…

–A no ser que te lo lleves contigo a la granja durante tus vacaciones. –Eso tampoco me lo esperaba, nadie en el hospital había hecho nada parecido.

–Con todos mis respetos, doctor, ¿qué lo hace tan especial? –él me miró y dejó escapar una risa hueca a caballo entre la amargura y la ironía

–Ya lo verás.

* * *

–Y eso es todo

–Joder Norma, eso si que son horas extra –comenta Maggie después de que les contara mi charla con el doctor Adder. –No he oído nunca de nadie que tuviera que hacer algo así.

Robert niega con la cabeza y con cara de desconcertado. –Maggie tiene razón, supongo que ese tío tiene que estar como una regadera.

–En cualquier caso pronto lo sabremos.

–Joder –digo preocupada –Joder

– ¿Qué pasa Norma? –pregunta Maggie

–El gato, ¿qué hago yo ahora con mi gato?

– ¿Tienes un gato?

–Si, se llama Lennon. Si prácticamente voy a tener que vivir aquí ¿qué hago con el pobre Lennon?

–Me lo quedaré yo hasta que le den pasaporte al señor… –coge el expediente y mira el nombre –Winther.

Lo llevo claro, por alguna razón pienso que este hombre al que todavía no conozco va a cambiarme la vida de arriba a bajo... pero mientras estaba ahí con mis amigos no pude siquiera imaginarme de que modo cambiaría Lázaro mi vida.


	4. Capítulo 3: Lázaro

En una clínica del estado de Texas preparan a un hombre para el traslado. Es un hombre de treinta y ocho años recién cumplidos, aunque aparenta tener ya los cuarenta. El cabello es de color oscuro ya canoso y algo descuidado. Lo lleva demasiado largo y comenzaban a aparecer rebeldes rizos. Tiene los ojos como dos pozos oscuros, privados de luminosidad y lleva una barba ya de siete días muy desarreglada. Entre sus entretenimientos personales para dejar de pensar se encuentra el ejercicio, así que pese a todo, su cuerpo es atlético, aunque tampoco podría calificarse como un físico de infarto. En definitiva y aunque no hablamos de un hombre guapo, podemos decir que es bastante atractivo.

No es un hombre agradable, ya que usa el sarcasmo como idioma e intenta siempre hacer sentir mal a los demás, un nuevo método de intento de suicidio, sobretodo cuando provoca a otros pacientes. Una de sus últimas andanzas fue provocar a un hombre que hacía dos de él para que lo matara a golpes… cosa que casi consigue, pero al final todo quedó en un labio partido y un ojo morado y después de mucho pensarlo la directora del psiquiátrico decidió enviarlo al del doctor Adler, que ya le había escrito con anterioridad solicitando el traslado del paciente.

–Buenos días señor Winther, hoy nos vamos de paseo –dijo uno, que, para variar, le tenía bastante tirria –no voy a decir que te echaremos de menos porque entonces me crecería la nariz como a Pinocho –dicho esto le inyectó una buena dosis de tranquilizante y lo hizo sin delicadeza alguna, buena prueba de ello eran los amoratados antebrazos de Lázaro Winther.

Nadie podía pensar que al hombre al que trasladaban en ese momento atado a una camilla fue un hombre fuerte a penas dos años atrás. Una fría noche de diciembre Laura y Nathaniel, los padres de Lázaro, salieron a hacer unas compras de última hora y ya no volvieron. Entonces, Lázaro tenía dieciocho años y Natalia aún no había cumplido los nueve. Se habían quedado solos, ya no tenían a nadie con quien contar, salvo un contacto de un tal doctor Adler, un hombre que fue muy amigo de Nathaniel, pero nunca lo llamó. Lázaro siempre había sido un hombre de metas, y se propuso llegar a terminar las carreras que había comenzado, empresariales y derecho, y, además, sacar a su hermana adelante, ayudándola en los estudios y en todo lo que necesitara. Nadie creyó que lo conseguiría, pero lo hizo. Cuando terminó de estudiar consiguió ocuparse de los asuntos fiscales de una empresa, y era realmente bueno en su trabajo.

Natalia tampoco se quedó atrás, cuando terminó el instituto comenzó la carrera de veterinaria. Natalia era una chica dulzona y sonriente con todo el mundo. Era un auténtico ángel, físicamente todo lo contrario a su hermano, era una niña rubia, con el cabello casi blanco de tan rubio y de ojos azul aguamarina. Cuando terminó la carrera con unos resultados inmejorables la seleccionaron para hacer un año de trabajo y estudio en África, ella deseaba trabajar con animales grandes y dado a sus buenos resultados y su situación familiar, le dieron la oportunidad de su vida… en el avión equivocado. La última vez que Lázaro viera a Natalia fue en el aeropuerto, estaba feliz, emocionada y nerviosa porque iba a comenzar a trabajar en lo que había deseado toda su vida, pero tristemente no llegó a su destino. Dicen que el avión es el medio de transporte más seguro que hay, y que hay muy pocos accidentes aéreos. Pero cuando los hay son fulminantes. Después de que se diera la noticia del accidente Lázaro estuvo paralizado, rezando durante cuatro horas, para que cuando sonara el teléfono le dijeran que Natalia era una de las pocas supervivientes. Pero no sucedió. Cuando cogió el teléfono le dieron la noticia de que la joven de ojos azules había fallecido en los brazos del sanitario que la estaba atendiendo.

Poco tiempo después y tras varios intentos frustrados de suicidio, uno de sus mejores amigos lo internó en un psiquiátrico, para que lo pudieran controlar mejor, y para que intentaran curarle, pero en todos los sitios lo daban por imposible.

El trayecto de Texas a Washington fue largo pero a Lázaro se le pasó sin darse cuenta, debido a la altísima dosis que le habían inyectado.

Del avión pasa a la ambulancia, comienza a despertar, ve borroso y siente la boca pastosa, para él ya es una sensación de lo más normal, al igual que soportar el dolor de las inyecciones mal puestas. –Hola amiguito –de nuevo el enfermero burlón –parece que ya comienzas a despertar.

Lázaro esboza una mueca en un intento de protesta pero aún está demasiado atontado.

– ¿Ya hemos llegado princesita? –ya ha recuperado la capacidad de hablar, aunque si lo hiciera durante demasiado tiempo se le trabaría la lengua y tampoco podría andar sin estar apoyado. –Si deshecho humano –comenta el enfermero con malicia. Van desatando al paciente y entre el enfermero y los auxiliares lo pasan de la camilla a una silla de ruedas y lo vuelven a atar.

–Nunca podrás llegar a imaginarte las ganas que tenía de dejarte en manos de otra persona –va diciéndole al oído –mientras avanzaban hacia la entrada de la Clínica de Salud Mental de Seattle –bueno, por lo menos aquí el jardín lo tienen bien arreglado –continuaba comentando –a lo mejor incluso te toca alguna chica guapa como niñera de turno y aunque parezca imposible hasta puede que te traten como a un ser humano –continua burlándose. Pero se para en seco cuando se topa de bruces con la mujer que está esperando en el pasillo de plantas que llevaba a la entrada del hospital. –Bonita entrada –comenta algo avergonzado.

La enfermera lo mira duramente y contesta con sequedad –Esto antes de ser un psiquiátrico era un restaurante de lujo.

* * *

**Hola! De nuevo aquí ;) Os presento al señor Lázaro Winther... toda una joya **

**¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Un cigarro y una mirada

–Pero, Norma, si tienes que estar pegada a ese tío todo el santo día yo no podré verte –comenta algo apenado Erik mientras le saco sangre para un análisis. Erik Matthews es un chico de sólo dieciséis años pero es bastante niño. Su padre murió cuando él aún no había nacido y cinco años más tarde su madre se casó con otro hombre, un hombre que lo maltrató física y psicológicamente e incluso llegó a abusar de él sexualmente durante más de diez años. Su madre nunca lo supo, siempre creyó que Erik era un chico tímido y reservado, pero en realidad no decía nada debido a las amenazas de su padrastro y guardó silencio hasta que una vez su madre lo vio todo. Aquella vez sin duda fue la peor, nunca le había hecho tantísimo daño, el propio Erik creyó que iba a volverse loco del dolor, pero finalmente su madre lo rescató. Su padrastro fue a la cárcel y Erik fue sometido a varios exámenes psiquiátricos, todos apuntaban a lo mismo: Erik debía pasar un tiempo en una clínica de salud mental, pues no tardaría en sufrir crisis nerviosas ahora que el pastel ya se había descubierto, aun así ella se negó.

Erik tardó sólo una semana en comenzar a sufrir fuertes crisis nerviosas y unas horribles pesadillas y para terminar de arreglar las cosas, ante el panorama, la madre de Erik se quitó la vida. Como no tenía a nadie más Erik cayó en manos del Estado y un juez decidió que de momento el menor debía de ingresar en un psiquiátrico. Y así fue como conocí yo al dulce Erik.

Pese a todo lo que ha pasado tiene una sonrisa dulce y es un niño muy cariñoso. Lleva aquí casi un año y según los psiquiatras, dicen que va mejorando mucho. Tiene los ojos azul hielo y el pelo castaño, es de facciones finas y sonrisa enamoradiza. –Cariño, tu siempre podrás estar conmigo –digo retirando la aguja de su brazo y presionando con un algodón. Cuando me retiro los guantes voy hacia el chico todavía sentado en la silla y le doy un beso en la mejilla. No voy a mentir, estoy enamorada de ese niño, no enamorada en el sentido romántico de la palabra, pero a veces incluso me siento como su madre. –Nadie va a separarme de ti enano –le doy otro beso.

–Así que podrás seguir sacándome sangre –dice con una voz tímida, como es él, un niño tímido, de dieciséis años, pero un niño. –Eres la única que no me hace daño, Norma. Lo haces muy bien –me regala una sonrisa.

–Normita –de nuevo la voz de Riverstone –Creo que ya está llegando tu pedido, Terry me ha dicho que te avise –doy un largo suspiro.

Miro a Erik y me voy hacia la puerta –Acompaña a Erik a su habitación, si queréis tomaros algo en la cafetería, yo invito. –Una vez dicho eso salgo hacia el jardín de la entrada donde comienzo a oír el eco de una conversación.

* * *

–A lo mejor incluso te toca alguna chica guapa como niñera de turno y aunque parezca imposible hasta puede que te traten como a un ser humano –La voz del enfermero me irrita bastante, no me gusta que le hablen así a una persona, y más aún si es mi supuesto nuevo protegido, ya que mi protegido oficial es Erik –Bonita entrada –comenta algo avergonzado.

–Esto antes de ser un psiquiátrico era un restaurante de lujo. –comento con sequedad y acercándome al hombre que se convertirá en mi nueva sombra. Para mi sorpresa era un hombre bastante atractivo, en la foto no lo aparentaba, pero a pesar de ir atado a una silla de ruedas y pasarme doce años no le rechazaría un baile en este mismo momento.

–De haber sabido que esto era un servicio de cita a ciegas me habría puesto el traje y me habría afeitado –comenta mi paciente con ironía

– ¡Te quieres callar! –truena el enfermero. Ahí ya me acaba de descolocar. Me acerco a él con una sonrisilla angelical que asustaría al más valiente y dirijo mi mano izquierda a sus partes bajas y aprieto con fuerza. Si, esto no es algo que hago todos los días, pues me considero una persona bastante pacífica. Este sujeto del cual no quiero saber ni el nombre da un grito sordo.

–Nunca, repito, nunca, vuelvas a hablarle así a una persona que esté bajo tu cuidado –digo tajante –de hecho, yo que tu cambiaría de trabajo, porque a una persona como él lo que menos le hace falta es un monstruo como tu –esta vez me he cabreado pero bien, de hecho, voy a necesitar un cigarro. –Fuera de mi vista. –la comitiva no tarda en desaparecer dejando al paciente en mis manos. Me dirijo hacia la entrada y le hago a Terry, la mujer encargada de la recepción del hospital, un gesto de fumar y ella simplemente me tira el paquete de tabaco en el que dentro hay un mechero y en lugar de ir hacia el interior del hospital vuelvo a salir y me dirijo –con silla de ruedas inclusive –hacia un banco que hay en el jardín del sanatorio.

Me enciendo el cigarro y le doy una profunda calada. Mi nuevo "amigo" mira el cigarro con aire suplicante, pero hago como que no lo veo. Pocas veces fumo, pero cuando me altero mucho necesito fumarme un cigarro para relajarme y volver al trabajo. Muchas veces el tabaco se me ha hecho rancio porque compro un paquete, y me fumo uno y se queda meses el tabaco abierto, así que desde ahora comparto el tabaco con Terry.

Durante todo el tiempo en el que estoy fumando no presto atención a Lázaro, finalmente apago el cigarrillo y miro al hombre que hay a mi lado.

–Soy la enfermera Trammer –me presento. Ya estoy bastante más tranquila. –No sé si te habrán dicho que prácticamente voy a ser tu sombra durante el tiempo que estés aquí, así que por favor mejor llámame Norma.

–Yo supongo que tú ya sabrás mi nombre –me dice sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo

–Lo sé, señor Winther

–Lázaro, prefiero Lázaro –me mira a los ojos durante un rato y luego baja la mirada –Supongo que también sabrás que soy un peligro público.

–De momento aún no me lo has demostrado –digo con una sonrisa, creo que ya se por qué Adler me ha encomendado a este hombre. Me acerco a él y me arrodillo al lado de la silla de ruedas. Tomo sus manos atadas y con la llave que me había dado el enfermero asqueroso abro sus ataduras. –Hagamos un trato, yo confío en ti, te desato y si te portas bien puedo incluso llevarte a dar paseos, puedo bajarte a la ciudad e incluso llevarte de vacaciones, pero no intentes suicidarte –mi petición suena más bien a súplica

–Si me lo pides así es difícil negarse morena –me dice esbozando media sonrisa, pero a pesar de que sonríe sus ojos están marcados a fuego con la señal de la amargura. Yo le devuelvo una sonrisa sincera y me levanto.

– ¿Quieres entrar caminando? –le pregunto tendiéndole la mano. Él la coge y se levanta de la silla con cuidado, aún no se le han pasado los efectos del sedante. Al tomar mi mano por primera vez observo varios moratones en el brazo de Lázaro, tanto en uno como en el otro.

– ¿Y esto? –resoplo –Al final tendré que fumarme otro cigarro. –Él ríe irónicamente, no es una risa alegre, nada en él es alegre.

–Yo no lo pongo muy fácil

–Ninguno de mis pacientes lleva un solo hematoma en los brazos. –refunfuño.

* * *

Ella no lo sabe, pero a él le ha caído bastante bien, es la primera persona de cuyos labios le gusta escuchar su nombre, ella es pequeñaja, pero habrá dejado escaldado al enfermero que tanto lo ha insultado a lo largo de un insufrible año.

Lázaro la ha estado observando durante todo el tiempo, ha observado su cara mientras fumaba, y le ha hecho auténtica gracia ver como se enfada ante los hematomas de su brazo. En su fuero interno piensa que si la hubiera conocido en otro momento no la habría dejado en paz hasta haber conseguido que se tomara un café con él.

A pesar del enfado que lleva la pequeña enfermera se dirigen hacia el hospital. Dos auxiliares ya han llevando las pertenencias de Lázaro a la habitación en la que se va a alojar. Y pese a que no tenía que compartir habitación con nadie, ha hecho coincidir a Erik con él, dos generaciones distintas conviviendo en una misma habitación, para Norma resultaría más fácil, ya que muchas veces se había que tenido que quedar al lado de Erik para hacerlo dormir.

Ella al lado de él es bastante pequeña, le llega por el hombro así que como punto de apoyo pone una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer. Cuando pasan por la recepción del hospital, Norma le devuelve el paquete de tabaco a Terry y se adentra con él en el ascensor para llegar a la habitación.

–Aquí compartirás habitación con otro chico, se llama Erik, aunque aquí todos lo llamamos Erik. Sufre crisis nerviosas muy fuertes y ha sufrido muchos años de abuso sexual, así que por favor, trátalo bien, os dejaré solos en pocas ocasiones, pero como me toques a Erik te juro por mi yegua Atenea que te las vas a ver conmigo.

Ese juramento divierte aún más a Lázaro. Por supuesto no piensa atentar contra el otro protegido de la enfermera, aunque siente una pequeña punzada de celos. –De todas formas aquí no pasarás mucho tiempo, ya que yo seguiré en la enfermería con mis tareas habituales: análisis de sangre, vacunas y calmar las crisis nerviosas de todo bicho histérico de este hospital.

Lázaro sigue sin mediar palabra, la chica le gusta bastante, es una mujer diferente a todas las que ha conocido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente a gusto con una persona.  
Alguien toca la puerta. Es un chico de sonrisa tímida y ojos azul hielo que mira a Norma cálidamente acompañado de otro hombre de ojos azules más oscuro. –Normita, aquí te dejo a tu niño –comenta bromeando el doctor Riverstone.

–Cariño, te presento a Lázaro –dice Norma al nuevo compañero de cuarto de Lázaro –va a ser tu compañero de habitación, espero que me lo cuides cuando yo tenga que escaparme al baño –era interesante ver la relación entre el joven Erik y Norma. Muy en el fondo él esperaba a un chico profundamente enamorado de la enfermera, una cosa que no era algo difícil, pues aunque no se diera cuenta, el mismísimo Lázaro está comenzando a enamorarse de Norma. Y no es la misma clase de amor que siente Erik hacia ella. Erik, mira más a Norma con amor incondicional, un amor de un hijo hacia su madre, al contrario que Lázaro, en el cual, bajo la sombra de amargura que desprenden sus ojos ya se comienza a ver algo de deseo por dar todo el afecto que la joven se merece… pero eso Lázaro todavía no lo sabe.


End file.
